pharellmansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Głupkowate związki pomiędzyludzkie
Opis: Ferdek zauważa, że ostatnio w miłości nie liczy się charatker, tylko wygląd, pieniądz, i głupota. Postanawia w końcu działać w związku z tym. Scena I - salon Waldek wchodzi z Jolasią. Ferdek śpi na kanapie. Jolasia: puka Puku-stuku-puku! Tatuś nasz najukochańszy, to możeby tak nie spać mógł w te piękne deszczowe południe? Ferdek: się Co? Deszcz? W końcu? Będzie zboże od stryja Władka? Jolasia: Ferdka z przodu i klęka przy nim A co tak tatulka rolniczestwo zainterere? Ferdek: Bo chleba chce! Prawdziwego! Na mące, a nie gemulgatorach, albo jakichś innych piecach elektrowatycznych. Jolasia: Ej tam, ja tam zjadam, co posiadam, i nie gadam, kuźwa bynajmniej mać. Waldek: No, my to nawet se pajęczynke do słoja se wewłożymy, i se zjemy na później... Jolasia: A no właśnie, można tatcio-papcio, troche pajęcznyki ściągnąć do słoja, z mięsistym pajękiem? Bo Cycu cymbał deklowaty, to ostatnio wziął, i odkurzaczem wszystko zdjął. Ferdek: A pewnie, jedzcie se. A na deser, to może ja wam kurzu nastrzepuje? Jolasia: Tatuś głupiutki, a pajęczynka fajna jest, jak mamusi nie stać na pizzusi, ze serusim, prawda Cycu? Waldek: Nom, normalnie się jak picca jakaś ciągnie ta pajęczynka! Ferdek: Tak? To ja wam coś powiem - petunia, nie omlet! Scena II - kuchnia Ferdek: Cycu, usiądź sobie na tym krzeseliku tutaj, obok mnie, dobrze? Waldek: No dobra. siada A bo co się tak normalnie stało się? Ferdek: Walduś... Powiedz ty mi, tylko tak szczerze - po coś ty tą Pupcię za żonę brał? Przecież ona inteligencji, to żadnej nie ma... A pamiętaj Cycu, kobiety to się nie wybiera z wyglądu! Zawsze kobietę wybieraj z charakteru, bo to się najbardziej liczy, żeby sie dogadać można było, a nie żeby wsadzać w byle ładnie upudrzone! Najważniejsze, żeby kobieta miała inteligencje, mądrości życiowe, talent może nawet, a nie tylko umiała jęczeć, i do słoja wszystko pchać, a potem o piniądze jęczeć, i majtki nowe kupować co 2 dni, a stare palić w rytuałach amerykańskich. nagle zaczyna się rżeć Co? Co kurde Cycu? Co ciebie tak normalnie bawi? Waldek: Tatuś, czy ty w ogóle wiesz se z kim ty gadasz? brecht Ferdek: To znaczy? Waldek: Przecie mnie to jednym uchem wchodzi, a drugim se normalnie wychodzi! śmiech Ferdek: Czy ty chcesz mnie powiedzieć, że ty mnie nie słuchasz w ogóle? Waldek: Nie no, pewnie, że słucham, ale... ale tak nomanie, to nic nie rozumiem. śmiech Za gupi normalnie jestem! Ferdek: No, no to dobrze, że cie chociaż Cycu prawdomówności żem nauczyłem... Scena III - przedpokój Ktoś puka do drzwi. Ferdek leci w superszybkim tempie żółwia otworzyć. Ferdek: Zaraz... zaraz kurde... przecie bąka nie puszcze, i on za mnie nie otworzy kurde... zaaraaz, chwiiilaaa, mooomeeent... {otwiera drzwi i nagle zastaje uśmiechem}O! To nasz pan prezes kochany! ... {w międzyczasie śmiech mu znika} ... Czego? Prezes Kozłowski: No, kurka Turka... Widzę dzisiaj pan Ferdek nie w sosie... No ale, przyszłem porozmawiać! Patrzę ostatnio w grafik, i mam dużo wolnego! Bardzo dużo, że aż się nudziłem momentami! No i teraz patrzę... a niech to szlak trafi, nie długo się kończy wolne. No to myślę, a może wpadnę do pana Ferdka! Porozmawiamy, poplanujemy coś, i będzie jak w dechę strzelił! Może nawet omówimy jakieś ważne sprawy pomiędzyludzkie? {wyciąga flachę} NO, a ja NIGDY nie przychodzę z pustymi rękoma do gościa! Ferdek: No w sumie, może se pan prezes wejść, tylko niech pan buty ściągnie, bo potem trza dywan ostro trzepać, żeby zeszło. Prezes Kozłowski: A pewnie! {ściąga} NO! GĄSKI! Gdzie wy tam? Chodźcie no, porozmawiacie sobie z panem Ferdkiem i ze mną! Nagle podchodzą do prezesa dwie, skompo ubrane paniusie, które mają na sobie kolorowy makijaż, i pusto w głowie. Dziewczyna I: Hihihihi, ja to jestem Łuferka! Miło mi! Ferdek: Ferdynand Kiepski. Dziewczyna II: Hihihi hehehe, a ja to normalnie jestem Zeezilla, choć mam jeszcze drugom przesyfkę - Prorocia. Miuo mi! Ferdek: Ferdynand Kiepski, dziń dobry. Scena IV - kuchnia Ferdek: Pan prezes też uważa, że dzisiaj to zanikają takie aspekty jak inteligencja u swojego jedynego partenera życiowego, i tylko patrzy sie na dupcie i pupcie, i powinno się promować raczej szukanie inteligencji u drugiej osoby i zgody? Prezes: Tak! Jak najbardziej tak uważam! No Łufusia, powiedz panowi, czego ja cie dzisiaj nauczyłem! 2+2! Dziewczyna I: Yy... Poczeka pan, bo jeszcze to chyba pamiętam... To będzie 3,75? Prezes: Nie, to było Euro na giełdzie, kilka lat temu! Dziewczyna II: Ja wiem! Hyhyhaha, hyhyhaha... Cztery! Prezes: No! {klaszcze jednorazowo} Pięknie moja Prorosiu! Zgadnij, jaki prezencik ci dam w zamian! Prezes i Dziewczyna II: Pączusia do kawuuusiaaa! Dziewczyna II: A ja dla prezesa, to w zamian dam, co tylko prezes będzie chciał. Prezes: Ah! Schrupał bym kobitkę, aż by ryyczaaała z tej ugooodyyy. Nie wiem czy pan wie panie Ferdku, ale mój kolega z branży mądre słówka powiedział - zawsze się trochę gwałci. Ferdek: WYPIERDZIELAĆ EROSOAMANY JEDNE! Tfu! Scena V - kuchnia Ferdek i Paździoch siedzą i rozmawiają. Ferdek: ...no panie Marianie, nawet taki prezesiunio jeden wielki, zasrany, bogaczyna jeden, oligarcha zasrany, to panie karyny normalnie sobie wyrywa jakie, zamiast porządnej kobiety sobie znaleźć. Paździoch: Bo panie Ferdku, teraz się promuje głupotę, i głupi do głupiej zarywa. A prezes, to poprostu rozpustnik, typowy w polityce. Co drugi Janusz z sejmu panie Ferdku, to właśnie taki rozpustnik. Nawet Kieczyński! Ferdek: Poważnie? Myślałem, że tylko te PeeSeLy, eSeLDeki, PeOki, Balcyrewicze, Pietra i inne Kerwiny czy Markizy są takie, a Kieczyński też? Paździoch: Tak panie. Im tam odbija od tej władzy, i układów z IZraelem za srebrniki, i dochodzi do takich rzeczy potem. Hanuka za hanuką w sejmie, a potem Millery i Kieczyńskie nie mają żony panie Ferdku. Ferdek: Ale zgodzi się pan do jednego - pan też brał żonę nie za bardzo z wyglądu, a raczej z charakteru! Paździoch: No pewnie! Kiedyś Helena była bystrą osobą, która była miła, i rozsądna. Niestety pewnej wichury wielki kosz uderzył jej w głowę. To było na wakacjach w Nowym Jorku. I panie, od tamtej pory... Helena już nie jest tą samą istotą! Nie wiem co jej tam wsztrzykiwali w szpitalu - ale podejrzewam skrycie, że to od tego, i pracuję nad antybiotykiem, pokryjomu jej pobierając krew podczas snu. Ferdek: No widzi pan. A ja brałem żonę z charakteru, i do tej pory jestem z tego wybora dumny! Tylko prawda... zaniedbałem sie, i bądźmy szczerzy, Halincia, to ma w gruncie racji rzeczę... yyy, znaczy rację ma. Paździoch: Powiem panu więcej - pani Halinka jest najwspanialszą osobą, jaką poznałem w życiu. Miła, pogodna, spokojna, i rozsądna. Zazdroszczę panu od początku! Ferdek: A może to dlatego pani Helenka upozorowała ten wypadek z koszem, żeby w końcu pana opieprzać za tajne dumanie do innych, CO!? Paździoch: Nie nie, panie Ferdku, niech się pan opamięta... nic do pani Halinki na czas obecny nie czuję, a wszelkie moje zboczenia na pewno panu pana żona opowiedziała. Ferdek: A faktycznie, coś sobie przypominam... ... ... Nie ważne panie, jak pan myśli, powinniśmy zacząć promować może prawdziwe, normalnie zwiążki pomiędzyludzkie? Paździoch: Yyy, możemy spróbować panie Ferdku, ale nie jestem pewien, czy nam się to uda... Ferdek: Panie, ale uwierz mi pan... ja mam pomysła kurde! Scena VI - korytarz Ferdek przybija tabliczkę do pustostanu: "Teatr POD OLSZĄ KAMIENICZNĄ zaprasza na nowy spektakl pod tytuem BENDZIESZ MOJĄ PANIĄ; w rolyji głównej Ferdynand Kiepski<\ br>WSTEMP DARMOWY!!!" Paździoch stoi za nim i przygląda mu się. Paździoch: A przepraszam panie Ferdku, a czemu to pan ma grać główną rolę? Pan nie masz dykcji! Pan masz tak przechlany głos, że ledwo jakiekolwiek słowo będzie można usłyszeć! Ferdek: Tak? A pan to w ogóle przystojny nie jesteś, i pan się nikomu w tej kamienicy ze seksem nie kojarzy. Wiem, bo zrobiłem ankietę kurde! Boczek: {wychodzi z kibla} Panowie! W mordę jeża, a mogę ja zagrać? Paździoch: No, opasły knur, z kiełbasą w ręku zagra żygowlaka! Już to widzę! Boczek: Panie, nie obrażaj pan, bo ja to na pewno umiem lepiej zagrać niż pan, bo pan to tylko morde umiesz drzeć, i pięścią wymachiwać! Z resztą pan to się w ogóle nikomu ze seksem nie kojarzy. Jakżem kiedyś pokazał zdjęcie pańskie znajomej z czasów, jak żeś pan ten swój muzeum seksu otwierał, to nie dowierzała! Normalnie się śmiała, że aż Cycu, Waldek pański panie Ferdku, to po drugiej strony ulicy słyszał. A żeby nie było - okno zamknięte było, z resztą na przeciwko siedziała! Ferdek: Chwila... Mam wizyję! Stój pan panie Boczku tak jak pan stoisz. Nie ruszaj się pan... Boczek: A co normalnie w mordę jeża? Ferdek: Chcesz pan zagrać drugiego amanta? Boczek: No... a czemu nie, w sumie? Ferdek: Rąsia. {wystawia rękę} Boczek: Rąsia. {trzęsie ręką sąsiada} Paździoch: A ja? Ferdek: A pan będziesz Okiłował... yyy, znaczy się reżyserował. Paździoch: No dobrze... ale pod jednym warunkiem... Ferdek: Jakim? Paździoch: Będę zarówno suflerem, jak i reżyserem, a w pewnym momencie - dla jaj - rzeknę "Jeśli nie chcesz mojej zguby, krokodyla daj mi luby!" Ferdek: Stoi. Chooociaaaż... Paździoch: CO? No co? Ferdek: Jakoś mi się to tam w sztuce nie widzi... Przecie to materialonizm, a mamy promować sztukie wyższe. Paździoch: No... a w przerwie pomiędzy aktami? No tak, dla jaj, żeby pokazać, że pamiętam stary dobry tekst z mojej ulubionej książki, i umiem to ukazać! Ferdek: No dobra panie... ale jak się nikt nie będzie śmiał, to ja pierwszy pana zrzucę ze sceny, dobre? Paździoch: Dobrze! Scena VII - pustostan Ferdek: Kochana, jesteś taka miła, rozsądna, obiektywna. Ja nigdy takiej nie znalazłem, i chyba nie znajdę. Halina: Oj, już mi tak nie komplementuj! Słodkiś, i ciekawyś, ale ciężki do zmiany na lepsze. Ferdek: Ale ja spróbuję... Haliny: Zobaczymy mój luby... Akt się kończy, Ferdek i Halina idą za kurtynę. Nagle z suflerki wychodzi Paździoch w perułce i sukni staroświeckiej. Paździoch: Jeśli nie chcesz mojej zguby... KRO-KO-DY-LA, DAJ MI LU-BY! {śmiech na sali} Yeemm, akt IV, scena VI to była! Zapraszam na poczekanie do następnego, ostatniego już aktu. Scena VIII - pustostan. Na scenie. Ferdek siedzi smutny przy oknie i stoliku z kwiatkiem w sakonie. Ferdek: Hmm... eh... ohh... ajajaj... cóż ja poczynię bez mej lubej. Dwa tygodnie bez niej... Halina: {wbieguje przez drzwi niczym wicher} Mój kochany! CZekać nie mogłam tak długo! Jednak jestem w tobie zakochana! To było takie mocne! Teraz już wiem, że razem dopełniamy się filozoficznie, i symfonicznie. Gdy moja trąbka przestaje grać, ty dogrywasz wszystko na fortepianie! Ah! {rzuca się w jego ramiona} Mój Ferdusiu! Ferdek: Moja Halinciu! Halina: Tylko jak to wytłumaczyć mój luby? Ferdek: Jak to jak? Prawdziwa miłość, to symfonia łączności dwóch charakterów, a nie życie z kimś dla kasy i jego wyglądu. I musimy o tym, moi drodzy, pamiętać w tych dzisiejszych, szalonych czasach! Owacje na stojąco. Ferdek: I widzisz Halincia? Teatr ma jeszcze potencjał do takich akcji! {śmiech> KONIEC Kategoria:Seriale internetowe produkcji administratora Kategoria:Seriale pisane